Elemental Ninja
by IshidaFusetsu
Summary: Kisah seorang Naruto Uzumaki dalam kehidupannya di dunia perang
1. Chapter 1

ELEMENTAL NINJA

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning :OOC,AT,gaje,typo,dll

Rate : T

Pairing : NarutoxHinata

Ini fanfic pertama saya jadi mohon bantuannya senior

Chapter 1

Zaman dahulu sekali dunia shinobi dikacaukan dengan perang yang terjadi ,diantara klan-klan tersebut terdapat 2 klan yang Senju dan klan klan ini ditakuti oleh klan-klan yang lain karena kekuatan dan kehebatan dan Uchiha pun adalah rival di medan terkenal diantara mereka adalah Hashirama Senju dan Madara adalah pemimpin dari masing-masing cerita yang mengisahkan pertarungan ,ada satu cerita yang tidak diketahui orang- adalah sebuah cerita tentang seorang ANBU di dalam kehidupannya.

Pagi itu sangat yang sejuk dan menyegarkan membuat siapapun di suatu rumah,seorang pemuda berambut raven hitam tengah membangunkan seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang masih tertidur jarang sang pemuda raven menghembuskan nafas berat,mengeluh karena sahabatnya ini tak juga terjaga

"Hei, ini"gerutu pemuda raven pada sahabatnya ini.

"Hn?Ada apa lagi teme?"balas pemuda jabrik tersebut dengan nada malasnya."Aku lelah tahu kan kemarin kita melaksanakan misi sampai larut malam? Sudah kau jangan ganggu aku lagi"ucapnya sembari menyamankan badannya.

"Hah….",Pemuda raven ini menghembuskan nafasnya."Terserah kau saja"ujarnya dengan nada lama, ia pun segera menghilang.

Beberapa waktu kemudian,sang pemuda jabrik ini merentangkan kedua tangannya pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh diri.

Setelah ia selesai dengan urusannya,ia pun memakai bajunya,kemudian jaket oranye-hitam saat sebelum keluar,ia melihat catatan kecil tertempel di pintu."Pasti dari si teme" pikirnya.

Saat melihat catatan kecil itu,matanyabiru sapphirenya tiba-tiba membelalak pun langsung lari keluar rumah "UWWWAAAAA AKU TERLAMBATTT!"serunya

Namanya Naruto adalah seorang ANBU di klan salah satu ANBU terbaik setelah sahabatnya,Sasuke Uchiha,pemuda berambut raven tadi, dan Kakashi Hatake,guru mereka.

"Terima kasih paman!"seru Naruto sembari keluar dari kedai Ichiraku Ramen,tempat favoritnya untuk makan."Sialan si teme dia tidak memberitahuku kalau Kakashi-Sensei menungguku!"umpatnya kesal sembari berlari.

"Eh?Sasuke ?Dimana Kakashi-Sensei?"Tanya Naruto begitu sampai di tempat pertemuan .

" biasa dian terlambat"Balas Sasuke.

Tak lama setelah Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata itu,datanglah orang yang mereka berpakaian ANBU,memakai masker sambil tertawa garing."Ah,kalian menungguku lama sekali ya? Aku tadi tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan"Ujarnya sembari tertawa garing.

"Kebiasaan"Batin Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Yah langsung saja pada tahu kan kalau kemarin kita kehilangan 2 orang tim kita?"Tanya Kakashi.

"Hn"jawab Naruto hanya Mengangguk.

"Madara-sama sudah memberitahuku orang-orangnya jadi kalian bersiaplah"Ujar Kakashi.

"Kapan?"Tanya Naruto

"Besok siang jadi ada pergi dulu,jaa" Kakashi pun menghilang

Chapter 1 end

Mohon review ya agar saya bisa lebih baik lagi


	2. Chapter 2

ELEMENTAL NINJA

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning :OOC,AT,gaje,typo,dll

Rate : T

Pairing : NarutoxHinata

Oke ini dia chapter 2 ! Maaf menunggu lama kehabisan ide jadi harus pikir-pikir dulu sebelum ya,soal dipanjangin ceritanya,saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin di chapter saya biasa baca fanfic dari android,hehehe. Kalau konflik utama baru akan muncul di chapter 3 atau 4. Satu lagi tolong review,ok? Biar cepet update hehehe.

Chapter 2

"Hyaah!".Naruto melancarkan beberapa pukulan dan dari keringat yang banyak keluar dari tubuhnya,ia sudah berlatih sejak tadi kenal lelah,ia terus memukuli targetnya.

"Hah".Ia merebahkan badannya diatas tanah."Bosan"keluhnya."Teme sedang melaksanakan -sensei ada urusan .Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang ya?"gumamnya sambil melihat langit cerah diatasnya."Lalu bagaimana dengan dua orang itu,yang akan dikenalkan Kakashi-sensei kepadaku dan teme" kelamaan dia merasa perlahan-lahan lama kemudian ia tertidur,terlarut dalam mimpinya.

"….-san? Naruto-san? Bangunlah Naruto-san."Seorang Uchiha berusaha membangunkan penting.

"Ngh…"Mata pemuda Uzumaki itu pun akhirnya mengerejapkan ia melihat seseorang disebelahnya."Kau….Ada apa?"tanyanya.

"Madara-sama memanggilmu ini penting"kata utusan Madara pun segera mendudukan tubuhnya."Memangnya ada apa?"Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ada misi untukmu,Naruto-san"Jawab orang itu."Benarkah?"Tanya Naruto tidak berbinar-binar melihat orang ditanya menganggukkan saja,Naruto melonjak-lonjak karena senangnya.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, ke tempat Madara-sama"sahut orang pun pergi meninggalkan asap.

"Yosh! Saatnya berangkat!"serunya sambil berlari menuju tempat Madara.

Rumah itu terlihat sepi saat Naruto samar-samar ia mendengar suara dua orang sedang saja ia mengetuk pintunya.

"Ya? Oh anda rupanya Naruto-sama"ucap pelayan Madara saat membukakan pintu." telah ditunggu oleh Madara-sama" pun masuk, melepas alas kakinya dan mengikuti pelayan tersebut.

"Kau masih terlalu lamban, Izuna"Ujar Madara kepada adiknya, Izuna Uchiha. "Yah,sepertinya aku tak bisa mengalahkanmu, kakak"balas Izuna. Madara pun mendekatinya. Ia mengulurkan tangan kepada adiknya yang jatuh terduduk. Izuna pun meraih tangan kakaknya. Ia pun berdiri. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain dan tersenyum.

"Madara-sama, Naruto-sama sudah datang".Pelayan Madara berujar kepada Madara. Di belakangnya terlihat pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dengan mata biru sapphire.

"Ah, Naruto. Jadi kau sudah datang"Ucap Madara sembari tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Madara-sama, Izuna-sama, Naruto-sama"Ucap pelayan itu. Ia segera pergi dari sana.

"Madara-sama, anda memanggil saya?"Tanya Naruto sopan."Ya benar"Jawab Madara."Kalau saya boleh tahu, ada apa?".

"Kau tahu kan sahabatmu sedang melakukan misi bersama Kakashi?"Tanya Madara. Naruto mengangguk.

"Nah, menurut kabar yang kudengar,mereka sedang terdesak"Ucap Madara. "Madara-sama, anda pasti bercanda" tebak menggeleng. "Tidak"katanya. Naruto terdiam. Ia mengerti pasti lawan mereka sangat berat."Senju"Ucapnya.

"Benar"ujar Madara."Sekarang aku minta kau pergi kesana, bantu mereka. Kau mengerti?"

"Ya, Madara-sama"

"Kalau begitu, pergilah sekarang sebelum terlambat!"Perintah sang pemimpin klan Uchiha tersebut.

"Baik!". Naruto pun pergi untuk membantu teman-temannya.

"Sial, kalau begini terus kita bisa kalah"umpat Sasuke."Jangan menyerah, Sasuke !"Seru Kakashi. "Aku yakin kita pasti menang"lanjutnya.

"Tapi Kakashi-sensei, bagaimana kita mengalahkannya? Menembus pertahanannya saja sudah sulit tadi"Seru seorang gadis berambut pink pada Kakashi.

"Pasti ada jalan"Jawabnya percaya diri. "Hinata! Periksa keadaan!"Perintah Kakashi.

"Ba-baik, sensei!"Ucap seorang gadis berambut indigo yang dipanggil Hinata tersebut.

"BYAKUGAN!"

Hinata memeriksa keadaan sekitar. Ia lalu melihat kearah musuhnya."Sensei!" Panggilnya.

"Ya?"seru Kakashi.

"Serangan gabungan antara sensei dan Uchiha-san telah menghancurkan pelindungnya"terang Hinata. "Kita bisa mengalahkannya sekarang!"

"Sial,aku tidak punya chakra lagi"umpat Kakashi.

"Aku juga"sahut Sasuke. "Dobe, seandainya kau disini. Mungkin kita bisa menang"batinnya.

"Ha-hati-hati dia akan menyerang!"Seru Hinata.

Musuh dari klan Senju itu mulai menyerang kembali. Ia membentuk segel elemen kayu. Saat ia sudah dekat, tiba-tiba…

"RASENGAN!"

BLAAARRRRR

Jurus Naruto menghantam badan sang anggota klan Senju tersebut tepat sebelum ia mengeluarkan jurusnya. Ia pun menghantam tembok dan tewas seketika.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto. " kasih Naruto" sahut Kakashi.

"Heh"Naruto mendengus. "Kukira kau kuat, teme. Tapi kenyataannya kau terluka begitu"Ejek Naruto.

"Hmph.."Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Kau kan mengalahkannya disaat ia lemah, dobe"Balas Sasuke.

"Terserah kau saja"ucap Naruto kesal. Ia tahu, kalau berdebat dengan sahabatnya ini ia pasti kalah. Naruto pun berjalan kearah mereka sambil mengedarkan tatapan penasaran. "Kakashi-sensei, siapa mereka?"Tunjuknya kearah dua orang gadis di hadapannya.

"Oh iya aku lupa"sahut Kakashi. "Mereka adalah anggota baru kita"jelasnya. Ia pun menghadap kearah dua gadis itu. "Yang berambut pink namanya Sakura Haruno"

"Salam kenal" ucap gadis bernama Sakura tersebut.

"Nah, yang berambut indigo bernama HInata Hyuuga"terang Kakashi.

"Sa-salam kenal"ucap Hinata malu-malu.

"Ya salam kenal juga, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan"Sahut Naruto."Oh ya aku belum memperkenalkan diriku ya?"

"Kenalkan, Namaku Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Mohon bantuannya."

Chapter 2 : End

Ya,bagaimana? Udah cukup panjang kan? Ya…. Itu baru ide yang terlintas sebelum ngerjain ini ini ngetiknya di warnet jadi maaf kalau nanti updatenya jadwal update sih mungkin setiap satu minggu kalau ada ide,saya mungkin update nih kasih bocoran sedikit. Mungkin masih jauh untuk chapternya,tapi nanti ada pertarungan antara Hashirama lawan Madara & Naruto lawan Sasuke. Jadi tunggu aja ya!

Reviewnya ditunggu lho!


	3. Chapter 3

ELEMENTAL NINJA

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning :OOC,AT,gaje,typo,dll

Rate : T

Pairing : NaruHina

Hiks...hiks... udah baca dulu aja sementara sang author tengah bersedih hati hiks...

Chapter 3

Flashback

Seorang wanita keluar dari suatu ruangan dengan bermandikan tersenyum puas dengan apa yang telah ia menemui seoarang laki-laki yang memasang wajah sang pria melihat wanita tersebut,dengan terburu-buru ia bertanya,"Bagaimana?"tanyanya cemas.

Dengan wajah yang masih dihiasi senyuman wanita itu berkata,"Selamat,tuan anda ia melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki yang sehat."

Sang pria yang memiliki nama Minato Namikaze itu cemasnya telah berganti menjadi karena sang istri,Kushina Uzumaki selamat dan sekarang ia harus menjadi seorang ayah.

"Boleh aku melihatnya,nona Tsunade?"Tanyanya pada Tsunade.

"Tentu,tapi jangan lama-lama Kushina butuh istirahat."Jawab salah satu dari teman Jiraiya tersebut.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi,Minato masuk kedalam kamar dan mendapati Kushina sedang tersenyum,memandang seorang bayi laki-laki dalam ,anak itu adalah anaknya dan Kushina.

Sambil tersenyum,Minato mendekati Kushina yang lemah,mencium kening sang istri,tanda kasih sayang dan cintanya pada wanita miliknya itu."Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"Tanya Minato sambil membelai lembut rambut istrinya.

"Ya,aku tak apa-apa,Minato"Jawab Kushina lalu melihat kearah anaknya,membelai kepala si bayi dengan lembut."Minato,kau tahu tidak?"

"Apa?"

"Matanya... walaupun belum terbuka lebar,mirip sekali sepertimu."

"Benarkah?"

Kushina mengangguk pelan.

"Oh ya,Minato..."Panggil Kushina lirih.

"Ya?"

"Anak ini...Kita beri nama siapa?"

"Hmm".Minato meletakkan tangannya dibawah dagunya,terlihat ia berpikir keras sekali untuk nama anak pertamanya ini.

Setelah lama berpikir,akhirnya pria bersurai kuning ini pun berkata,"Bagaimana...Bagaimana kalau namanya Naruto"Usulnya.

"Naruto?"Ulang Kushina.

" "Minato mengambil jeda sejenak lalu melanjutkan,"Aku pernah membaca salah satu novel milik tokoh utamanya berani,kuat,tidak pantang menyerah sampai akhir."

"Lalu walaupun ia banyak mengalami peristiwa yang menyedihkan, dia tetap maju kedepan dengan senyumannya yang menjadi ciri khasnya."

Sebuah senyum manis terukir di wajah manis Kushina " saja." Katanya ia melihat kearah bayi yang kening anak dari dirinya dan Minato tersebut.

DUARRRRRRRR

Sebuah goncangan hebat terasa oleh Minato,Kushina dan Naruto suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru terdengar semakin jelas adanya.

"MINATO! Cepat kemari ! Kyuubi menyerang lagi!"

Minato mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu "Jiraiya-Sensei" gumamnya.

Ia segera melihat kearah 2 orang yang Kushina sedang menenangkan Naruto yang tengah menangis,"Cup...cup jangan menangis Naruto."

Kushina melihat ke arah Minato yang sedang satu sisi Minato tidak mau Kyuubi menghancurkan orang-orang, disisi lain Ia tidak mau meninggalkan orang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Minato..."Panggil menoleh.

"Pergilah."Lanjut Kushina "Orang-orang membutuhkanmu."

"Tapi..."

"Tak dan Naruto akan menunggumu disini."Ujar Kushina dengan dihiasi senyuman.

DEGG! Minato merasakan firasat akan terjadi sesuatu pada Istrinya Minato hendak mengatakan memotongnya dengan anggukan lemah nan pun segera menepis firasat itu." aku, Kushina,Naruto." Minato pun segera berlari menuju tempat Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-sensei,ada masalah apakah dengan Kyuubi sekarang?" tanya Minato.

"Kyuubi mengamuk lagi, harus menghentikannya ! " seru Jiraiya.

"Ne? Memangnya kemana Hashirama-sama?'

"Hasirama-sama dan adiknya, Tobirama-sama sedang pergi berperang melawan Klan Hiruzen-sensei sedang berjaga di pos Timur untuk mencegah serangan Klan Hyuuga ! Minato, kau satu-satunya harapan kami sekarang !"

"Baiklah aku."Minato segera mengambil jubahnya,memakai perlengkapannya termasuk kunai miliknya yang spesial.

Minato segera menuju tempat Kyuubi melompat dari pijakan ke pijakan ia sampai pada tempat dimana Kyuubi berada, ia melihat disekitarnya sudah hancur oleh Kyuubi itu melihat Minato yang baru seringai muncul di wajah salah satu bijuu itu."Gyaaahahahaha rupanya Yondaime Senju sudah menarik."

"Kyuubi ! Akulah lawanmu !" seru Minato sembari berlari menuju Kyuubi dengan membawa kunainya.

Naruto masih menangis meskipun telah beberapa kali Kushina mencoba menenangkannya."Cup sudah Naruto jangan menangis."Kushina dengan sabar menenangkan bayi itu tak kunjung juga berhenti dari tangisnya itu.

Tiba-tiba Kushina merasakan nyeri hebat di Naruto yang semakin keras malah terdengar semakin pelan dan pelan lama, Ia jatuh dalam kegelapan yang membuat tubuhnya lemah wanita itu terlihat tersenyum sambil menutup matanya perlahan-lahan.

"Naruto...jadilah ninja yang sangat percaya padamu...Anakku"

"Cih, tidak akan berhenti" umpat Minato."Tetapi jika kugunakan jurus itu mungkin akan juga pasti aku akan mati."Minato memejamkan membukanya sudah memutuskan untuk jurus terlarang cepat, ia menghindari serangan Kyuubi yang brutal tersebut sambil terus berusaha mendekati monster cukup dekat, ia mengeluarkan segelnya,

"FUINJUTSU : SHIKIFUJIN !"

Sesosok Dewa Kematian muncul dari belakang tubuh itu mengeluarkan tangannya dan meusuk perut saja itu membuat Kyuubi tersebut menarik Kyuubi dengan paksa.

"Minatoo! Ambil !" Jiraiya membawa guci besar melemparkannya kearah sedikit trik khusus, ia memasukkan Kyuubi masuk,sang Dewa Kematian pun segera mengambil jiwa Minato.

"Ugh!"Minato merintih itu tak seberapa untuk nyawa yang telah ia lalu menoleh ketempat Kushina dan Naruto.

"Rupanya firasatku sudah..."gumam Minato.

Saat pandangannya mengabur,tubuhnya lemah dan lainnya,Minato melihat gurunya kembali menatap tempat Naruto berada."Kushina, maafkan tidak bisa menjaga lagi maafkan aku."

"Naruto,jadilah ninja yang kuat dan pantang ...percaya...padamu, anakku"

13 Tahun Kemudian

"Jiraiya-sensei ! Ayo cepat ajari aku teknik lain!"Seorang anak lelaki begitu bersemangat menunggu latihan yang akan diajarkan Jiraiya padanya.

"Yah sabar dulu baru saja menguasai mode ini terlalu terburu-buru."Sahut Jiraiya ,Naruto tumbuh menjadi anak yang sangat bersemangat juga mewarisi sifat Ibunya yang berisik namun memliki fisik yang sama seperti , buah memang tak akan jatuh jauh dari pohonnya, bukan?

"Kali ini aku akan mengajarkan teknik elemen angin padamu."kata Jiraiya.

"Teknik elemen angin?"

" ini juga termasuk teknik tingkat A, yaitu teknik yang paling mungkin kau tidak akan menguasainya dengan mudah."

"Ya ya itu?"tanya Naruto tak sabar.

"Rasengan."jawab Jiraiya.

"Rasengan?" ulang Naruto.

"Teknik ini berfokus pada satu titik pusat chakra yang berada di telapak gagal, kau bisa terpental jadi hati-hati."

"Baik, aku mengerti."

"Yah kuperlihatkan padamu dulu Naruto."Jiraiya merentangkan tangan kirinya kedepan lalu telapak tangannya berada , ia mengumpulkan chakra, memusatkannya pada titik itu dan akhirnya,

"RASENGAN!"

Sebuah bola chakra berwarna biru tampak ditangan pria separuh baya yang melihatnya langsung terpesona."Wah, hebat sekali Jiraiya-sensei ! Kau memang hebat !"

"Hehe begitulah"Jiraiya merasa bangga atas pujian Naruto tadi."Nah sekarang giliranmu untuk mencobanya."

" tak kan kalah darimu!"Naruto memusatkan chakra pada telapak ia gagal dan terpental cukup jauh.

"Hahaha sudah kubilang kan? Kau tidak...Uargh!"

"Jiraiya-sensei!"

Seorang ninja memakai topeng menusuk dada Jiraiya hingga pria itu terkapar tidak berdaya."Na...Ru...To... lari."

"Sensei ! Awas kau!"Naruto mencoba menyerang tapi orang itu menghisap chakranya hingga ia lemah "Sialan!"

"Kau! Lihat saja nanti !"Naruto memilih pergi dari sana,meninggalkan gurunya yang tewas ini Jiraiya adalah pelidung bagi Naruto dan Naruto sendiri pun sudah menganggap Jiraiya sebagai kakeknya sekarang Ia harus ditinggal oleh orang yang yang tidak sedih?

Naruto tanpa arah dan berlari dan berlari hingga ia sampai di markas klan ia kelaparan,kedinginan,dan musim dingin mungkin ini adalah keberuntungan Uchiha,pemimpin klan Uchiha saat itu sedang melihat Naruto yang sedang meringkuk sendirian di bawah mendekatinya dan berkata,"Hei mengapa kau sendirian? Dimana keluargamu?"

"Aku sudah tidak memiliki keluarga lagi."Sahut Naruto.

Madara tersenyum dan berkata,"Maukah kau ikut denganku? Bersama kita akan menjadi kuat."

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya keatas " Ah! Kau adalah Madara Uchiha bukan?"tanya Naruto terkaget-kaget.

"Ya itu benar."jawab Madara."Jadi, maukah kau ikut denganku?"tanya Madara lagi.

Naruto terdiam apakah ia harus ikut pria ini atau tetap disini,menunggu ajalnya lama berpikir,akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk ikut bersama Madara untuk berjuang bersamanya.

"Nii-san,siapa ini?"tanya adik Madara,Izuna Uchiha pada sang kakak saat ia melihat Naruto.

"Namanya Naruto, dia akan membantu kita mulai sekarang."jawab Madara.

"Benarkah?" Madara mengangguk.

Izuna mendekati Naruto dan mulai memperkenalkan diri,"Hai namaku Izuna,Izuna kenal Naruto!"

"Namaku Naruto,Naruto Uzumaki salam kenal Izuna-san."

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu, akan aku perkenalkan pada orang-orangku nanti."Ujar Madara.

Naruto berjalan kearah kamar yang ditunjukkan Izuna masuk Izuna berkata,"Lebih baik kau bersihkan badanmu agar tidurmu nyenyak."

"Baik,Izuna-san"

Setelah membasuh diri dan berganti pakaian, Naruto merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang menatap merenungkan kejadian-kejadian yang telah menimpanya."Hah...Ayah...Ibu... andai saja kalia masih saja aku bisa mengetahui wajah aku tidak akan seperti ini."gumam lama kemudian, matanya perlahan pun masuk ke dalam alam mimpinya.

"Kita mau kemana,Madara-sama?"tanya Naruto."Kita akan pergi ke tempat seseorang bernama Kakashi yang akan mengurusmu nanti."jawab Madara.

Akhirnya,mereka sampai pada rumah dan Naruto pun masuk ke masuk,mereka melihat 2 orang yang sedang menempa kedua orang itu melihat Madara mereka memberi hormat padanya. Seorang pemuda berambut raven melihat keearah Naruto."Madara-sama siapa dia?"tanyanya dingin.

"Dia sekarang kuserahkan padamu, Kakashi."jawab pun hilang dengan shusinnya.

"Baiklah, kemampuanmu."Perintah Kakashi.

Naruto mempraktekkan jurus-jurus yang sudah dipelajarinya dari Jiraiya dan hasilnya tidak mengecewakan rupanya.

"Hebat Naruto."Puji Kakashi."Hn"sambung pemuda raven di sebelahnya.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu kau mempelajari semua jurus tersebut dari siapa? Karena jurus-jurus tadi sepertinya tidak asing bagiku."tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"Oh itu aku belajar dari Jiraiya-sensei."jawab Naruto enteng.

"Pantas saja."gumam Kakashi."Rupanya Jiraiya menurunkan jurusnya pada anak ini."

"Kakashi-sensei..."Panggil Naruto.

"Apa?"tanya pria berambut silver tersebut padanya.

"A...anu.. siapa orang di sebelah sensei? Dari tadi dia diam saja."

"Dia Sasuke didikku, sama sepertimu."jawab Kakashi.

"Hei namaku Naruto kenal Sasuke."Ucap Naruto bersahabat.

"Sasuke kenal."Sahut Sasuke dingin.

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini? Bersikap sok keren begitu? Mau kupanggil teme?"

"Berisik dobe."

"Awas kau,Teme."

End of Flashback

"Hah...Kenangan yang begitu indah."Gumam Naruto begitu, terlihat pancaran kesedihan dari matanya.

"Sudah kukira kau disini,dobe."suara seseorang yang sangat dikenal Naruto bersurai kuning ini pun menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Teme,Sakura-chan,Hinata-chan? Ada apa kemari?"tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kau ada misi berikutnya dan Kakashi-sensei kau disini."terang Sasuke.

"Hehehe hanya ingin menyendiri malah kelamaan hehehe."ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

" ."kata Sasuke lalu beranjak pergi.

"Ne tunggu kalian!" seru Naruto sembari mengejar teman-temannya.

End of Chapter 3

Yah ini adalah chapter ketiga yang lama , minta maaf atas keterlambatan fic ini yang sangat saya mau UN, Okaa-san nyuruh gak boleh ke dengan banyaknya latihan soal yang dikasih guru malah makin ga bisa ngeti fic chapter 3 semuanya Arigatou dah baca ni fic gaje nan tata bahasa yang sangat dibawah standar(menurut saya).Terakhir,tolong di review terus kasih tahu dimana letak kesalahan author gaje ini ne?

Please Review ok?


End file.
